


Surrender

by PetitSkittles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (and also readers smol baby), Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, TW: heterosexuality, like SLEEPING not doing the do, taeyong is everyones supportive best friend, that man is a tEDDY BEAR fuck fifty shades johnny he doesnt exist, wrote this for my twin!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: uwu





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyBB732](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyBB732/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNING: heterosexuality
> 
> all jokes aside, i'm not used to romance... like, stories about romance without anything else, especially idol x oc. i hope it's not too bad!

Loving Johnny Seo feels like swimming.

         Aly doesn’t know how it started, but she developed a crush on the cute American boy in her Science class. Okay, that’s not completely true, she remembers a few moments that could be the reason why she likes him, but she can’t tell which one made her fall for him more than the others.

         There was that time she left for school earlier than she usually did and she saw him feeding stray cats. Starting from that day, she changed her schedule so she could see him every morning, cats meowling all around him. That’s a pretty cute thing to see and she doubts she’ll ever get tired of it.

         There’s also the first time he smiled at her… and all the smiles that followed. His cheeks are adorable and Aly wishes she could kiss them, kiss his nose, kiss his lips.

         “Seriously, you need to do something about your crush.”

         Taeyong is laying on her bed, eating popcorn and watching a movie on her laptop while she’s doing her homework. He’s always at her house, even when she isn’t there. Her family became his and they joke about Aly adopting him. With how she likes to treat him like her baby, she can’t really deny it.

         “Yongie, you promised to keep quiet until I’m done. Stop talking or I’ll kick you out,” she threatens him, both of them knowing she won’t do anything.

         “Aly, it’s painful to watch all that romantic tension between you. You’re my best friends and, as much as I don’t need to have you two being embarrassing parents, I care for you and it’s obvious this whole ‘Johnny’s girlfriend’ thing is making you upset.”

         She breaks her pencil and Taeyong raises an eyebrow. So much for pretending she doesn’t care.

         “Taeyong, I’m fine. It’s okay if he likes someone else.”

         “He would have told me about it! They’re probably just friends, just go and tell him he’s been your crush for like, a century!”

         She throws her broken pencil at him. He yelps and dodges it, pouting but dropping the subject.

 

Turns out Taeyong is wrong. Well, not completely, Johnny does love him, but not that way. She understands it when she sees him kissing his “probably just friend” and holding her hand, exactly on the day she planned to confess to him. It’s fine, she’s okay. Aly loves him, she wants nothing more than his happiness. If he gets it by dating someone else, it’s okay.

         Taeyong doesn’t follow her after school. He knocks at her door – her room’s, not the house’s, he has the key – and shows her his bag full of chocolate, ice cream, popcorn and movies when she lets him in.

         “Oh shit, I should have bought tissues,” he sighs when he sees her face.

         She wasn’t crying when he knocked, but now that he’s there, she bursts into tears and, for once, let him hold her. They watch movies, eat way too much and go from crying to laughing so hard their stomach hurts. It’s an emotional rollercoaster and Aly gets too tired to clean the floor full of popcorn and used tissues – yikes, those are way too disgusting so Taeyong put them away when she asks him. That night, she’s the little spoon.

         (After a few minutes, it gets way too weird to fall asleep without holding Taeyong in her arms so they change. When he smiles and puts his head under her chin, she knows she’ll be okay. She’s drowning, but Taeyong is there to bring her back to the sky.)

 

“Taeyong isn’t my boyfriend.”

         Johnny has some problems with his girlfriend. Apparently, they fight too much. Aly saw them refusing to look at each other for days, but she thought it was her jealousy making her see things. For some reason, Johnny thought she was dating his best friend and came to her for some tips on what to do to save his relationship.

         “Wait, really? God, this is embarrassing.”

An ugly part of her is happy that their relationship may end soon. A bigger part wants his happiness.

“But I’m a girl… maybe I can help you understand how she feels.”

Aly spends so much time imagining how it would be to be Johnny’s girlfriend, almost failing her maths because she was too busy thinking about her crush (it only lasted for two weeks before she finally decided to put more work in school than in her fantasies).

“Great, thank you so much!” He smiles at her and she almost misses his next words. “I love her so much, I really don’t want to lose her. I can’t imagine my life without her.”

Aly is drowning and Taeyong isn’t there to save her.

 

Aly would make a terrible couple counselor. After spending two weeks hanging out with Johnny after school, he decided to break up.

         “I can’t believe you’re giving up after all these meetings,” she groans, trying to hide the happy part of her.

         “Well, you make me realize that loving someone shouldn’t be complicated. There was too much to fix, it was better to let go at this point.”

         Johnny is the one who said it, Aly only agreed.

         “You said it, not me,” she mumbles.

         He still hears her and laughs, not offended at all. It’s one of the things she… no, she loves Johnny and everything that makes him Johnny Seo. The way he always sees the glass half full and doesn’t get offended easily is just a bonus, but God does she love him.

         (The water is warm and peaceful. Aly can finally swim.)

 

“I bought myself a cake when you broke up with your last girlfriend.”

         Honestly, that shouldn’t have been her first thought when Johnny asked her out, but she couldn’t stop her shocked mouth. Now that the truth is out, she gets up and tries to run.

         Keyword: tries. Johnny’s hand on her shoulder is an even bigger shock and she trips on nothing. In a movie, he would put his arm around her waist to stop her from falling, but in real life, he’s too surprised to do anything other than watching her nearly slamming her nose against the floor.

         “It happened months ago, I got over her.”

         “It still doesn’t excuse what I did. You were sad, I shouldn’t have been so selfish.”

         Before she can say goodbye to that free Infinity War ticket, Johnny helps her and looks away.

_OH MY GOD HE’S SHY THAT’S SO ADORABLE AAAAAAAAAH!!!_

         “Well, when you started spending a lot of time with Mingyu, I got a bit jealous too, if we’re being honest.”

         “Mingyu is dating another boy, there’s nothing between us! Okay, he’s bisexual so him dating someone of the same gender doesn’t mean anything, but like, he’s taken and not single,” she rambles, hoping her palms aren’t too sweaty. “And he’s like my son, dating him would be incest!”

         “Great, you’re trying to adopt the entire school. Can I get an answer now? Like I said, that thing with my girlfriend happened months ago, it’s not that deep.”

         Of course, she accepts.

         (Aly is drowning, but this time, it’s because she decided to.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @PetitSkittles


End file.
